星星與野犬 The Star and the Stray English version
by huan05
Summary: "The Star in the sky shone to light up the Stray's way, while the Stray stood firmly on the ground, looking up to the sky, watching over the Star. But their relationship was merely a fairly tale that was told to us when we were young." Rukia's POV


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and any of the characters (except for the random old lady from the fruits stall in my fanfic lol). **

**Me: Yes finally an English version of my previous Chinese fanfic. I'm surprised that I had completed this fanfic quite fast, considering that my English is not that fluent. Hope I still did an okay job in depicting how Rukia felt when her friendship with Renji changed over the times before she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. **

**Sincere thanks to mysterios who had reviewed the Chinese version, and whoever had read this English version.**

* * *

><p>The Star and the Stray, it was a fairy tale told by a kind old lady from the fruits stall during the days when we stayed in Rukongai.<p>

These were the times when we were still a bunch of clueless kids…

You might have forgotten about this story, yet I still remembered it clearly.

The Star in the sky shone to light up the Stray's way, while the Stray stood firmly on the ground, looking up to the sky, watching over the Star.

I remembered you said before, my encouragement could always perk you up during the harsh days of coldness and hunger, just like the Star shining in the dark.

I also remembered you told me that, you wanted to be the Stray, watching over the Star forever.

I wondered if you still remember all these naive words that you had said?

From young, we had been taking care of each other till we had all grown up, till our friends were all dead, at that point of time both of us had made an important decision; to become Shinigami and get out of Rukongai for good.

Finally we went to the Shinigami Academy, we had new life and goals, and we need not suffer hardships from Rukongai anymore.

I thought we could just stay carefree like this always; together we attended classes, learning new knowledge and having fun after the classes.

But reality wasn't a bed of roses…

The distance between the Star and the Stray, had started to become not just the distance between the sky and the ground.

I felt happy for you, and I really envied you, always being able to excel in studies and pass the exams with flying colours. No matter how hard I tried, I'm always inferior to others.

We ended up in different classes after the final exam, and our friendship had changed. The relationship between the Star and the Stray were no longer the same as before.

The Stray had gone to the other directions, yet the Star still stayed at the same spot, shining in solitude.

You had new friends, new life and new goals awaiting you to fulfil. I'm still the same, trying hard to excel in studies.

The only difference that is, you were no longer by my side.

Even though I was left without your companionship, I did not give up easily; I put in extra efforts so that I could catch up with you. The Star still shone brightly in the dark, even without the Stray's presence.

It's sad to see that all my efforts had went into the drain, when you accidentally found out that I was about to be adopted into the Kuchiki family.

You shook my shoulders aggressively, telling me that I should not give up such rare chance.

Knowing you for so long, from the body language that you had expressed, I could tell that what you meant was for my own good, I should think for my future.

Because the Star and the Stray, they existed in different regions, it's not possible that they could stay by each other side forever.

I should have figured this out earlier…

So I gently held your arm, attempting to feel the last warmth releasing out from your arm, then I let it go bitterly.

I hung my head down, not letting you to see my tears, this time it was me who had to leave you.

Finally I had understood the fact that, the relationship between the Star and the Stray was merely a fairy tale…

* * *

><p><strong>PS: <strong>**Feel ****free ****to ****point ****out ****whatever ****spelling ****or ****grammar ****mistakes ****from ****this ****fanfic, ****thanks ****very ****much! ****:D**


End file.
